My Muse, My Love
by Lady Miel Cacao
Summary: What starts out as a sunny day ends with rain and a painted canvas. Rated M for lime and implied lemon. Saso/OC AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.**

* * *

Sakuno stared warily in her closet.

She and her boyfriend, Sasori, were taking a well-deserved trip to the beach. They had been planning this trip for a while, but they weren't able to actually go since they both had to either work or something very important to do. Now, in her white robe, she was trying to decide what bathing suit to wear.

It wasn't as if she so conceited about herself that she needed a very long time to choose a suit. It was actually the opposite. Sakuno was somewhat self conscious about her body. Despite being told on numerous occasions that she was exceptionally good looking, she could never really accept it, so she wanted to choose a bathing suit that wasn't too revealing.

"So what are you going to wear?"

Sakuno turned to Sakura, who was sitting on her bed.

"I'm not sure," she looked back at the closet. Sakura sighed and stood.

"Whatever you wear, Sasori will surely like," Sakura laughed at her younger sister's blush and glare. She then looked shuffled around in the closet before she found something.

"How about this?" Sakura held up a black bathing suit with pink dots. The top to the suit was strapless and had a tie in the middle while the bottom had string ties on the side.

Sakuno cringed at how revealing the top was.

"No, I don't really like that one," Sakura sighed and put the suit back in the closet to look for another one. Sakuno joined her.

"Why do you have these swimsuits when you don't even wear them?" Sakuno shrugged.

"Most of them are gifts," Sakura chuckled at her response. Sakuno, at that moment, pulled out a purple one piece.

"What about this?" Sakuno asked hopefully. Sakura shook her head causing Sakuno's face to dim.

"Sakuno, no, okay? You have an awesome body, so why not flaunt it?"

Sakura searched for a few more minutes then stopped.

"Now **this** is the one," Sakura held up another swim suit. Sakuno stared at the bikini hesitantly.

"What do you have to lose, Sakuno? Life's too short, so you should at least have a little fun," Sakura stated. Sakuno thought for a second before sighing.

"Fine, but I'm wearing a cover up," she glared before Sakura could speak.

"One that **I **choose," Sakura did nothing but smirk at her younger sister.

It was about time Sakuno took a chance.

* * *

In front of Sakuno's house, a black Jaguar XJ pulled into the driveway.

Sasori emerged from the car in a black, sleeveless hoodie, a pair of navy board shorts, and a pair of black sandals. His copper eyes were covered by frameless sunglasses. The red head inhaled through his nose as he made his way towards the door.

Though he didn't outwardly show it, Sasori was very excited about going to the beach with Sakuno. Not only does he get to spend some well-earned time with her, but he also gets to see her in a bathing suit. His lovely girlfriend was not one to flaunt her body that much, so for him to see her in something as revealing as a bathing suit, even if it's just a one piece, would definitely be a short but great change. Call him a pervert but what healthy adult male wouldn't want to see his girlfriend in a bathing suit?

Making it to the door, Sasori knocked three times and waited. When the door opened, his eyes widened behind his shades.

There stood Sakuno in all her glory. She wore a purple caftan dress cover-up that had flowers on it. On her feet were a pair of black, platform sandals, and her wavy, pink hair was left down and fell mid back. On her shoulder was a white beach bag, and Sasori could see a lavender towel in the bag with a second plain blue towel he guessed was for him.

He couldn't help but smile.

She was always prepared.

"Hi, Sasori-kun," Sakuno's sweet voice took him out of his musings. He cursed inwardly for being caught unaware. If this is what she looked like without him seeing her swimsuit, then he would hate to see how he would react to the actual swimsuit.

"Hey, are you ready to go?" he asked. She nodded cheerfully and closed the door behind her locking it in the process. Sakura, who had just stopped by to visit her, went back to her shift at the hospital. Sakuno was grateful for her elder sister's help (even if she did practically force a swimsuit on her).

They both then piled into the car and drove off leaving nothing but the sound of gravel.

* * *

The sun shined brightly down on Konoha beach. Children ran around playing in the sand and building sandcastles while the adults chattered or surfed on the waves.

Sasori's jaguar pulled in to the parking lot right across the street from the sandy area.

Appearing out of the car, Sasori, being the gentleman he was raised to be, opened Sakuno's door for her. He then placed her bag on his shoulder carrying it as well as his own towel and the umbrella he had gotten for them. Sakuno waved her hands frantically.

"I can carry my stuff, Sasori-kun! You already have to carry the umbrella, so I don't want to put a burden on you," she was cut off when Sasori took her hand softly.

"Don't worry about it, Sakuno," a teasing light entered his eyes.

"Do you think I'm that weak?" Sakuno panicked a bit.

"No, no I don't! I didn't doubt you or anything!"

"Then it'll be fine."

He gave her a slight tilt of his lips causing her to smile.

With her hand still in his, they strolled to the beach setting up in a nice, but not crowded spot.

It was then Sakuno remembered that she actually had to take off the cover up and show her bikini. She tensed.

Sasori noticed.

"What's wrong?" She smiled thought it came out more like a grimace.

"Nothing, I'll be right back."

Sasori watched suspiciously as she ran off then shrugged off her sudden peculiar mood.

* * *

After she finally made it to the changing tent, Sakuno found herself in a dilemma.

She had already stripped off of her cover up, but was still indecisive about going back out to the beach. Clutching her cover to her chest, she looked down at her bikini clad body in self-consciousness, then at the opening of the tent.

Sakuno recalled Sakura's words before she walked out the door.

"_Who cares what others think? If Sasori loves you like I know he does, then it won't matter. Be like Jennifer Aniston. Just go with it."_

Sakuno sweatdropped as she remembered the lame movie reference Sakura used with her last words but felt a bit of confidence from that small speech. Opening the tent, she walked out boldly into the public.

* * *

Sasori was enjoying the warmth of the sun when murmuring caught his attention.

"Hey, check her out man."

"You're not kidding. I'd tap that until the sun comes up," this comment made the both of the men laugh and Sasori roll his eyes.

"Hey, hey, shush, here she comes," the sound of feet on sand came closer and closer until they stopped-right in front of him.

"Sorry, for that, Sasori-kun. I just had to do something," Sasori opened his eyes only to widen them when he caught a full look at Sakuno's bathing suit.

It was black and white stripped, halter bikini with thick, white straps that had small, black dots. The stripes were diagonal while a small, golden pendant was in between the cups of the bikini top. The top gave her enough cleavage to look **very** sexy**, **but not enough to make her look like a complete harlot. The bottom part of the suit made her legs look delightfully long. Long enough for her to wrap them around his waist as he…..

Sakuno felt his stare and blushed feeling self-conscious all over again.

So much for that earlier confidence.

"Um, Sasori-kun, your nose is bleeding," Sasori quickly wiped away the red liquid on his upper lip.

Perhaps staring wasn't the best thing to do since he knew it probably took Sakuno an enormous amount of courage to wear something like this. Ignoring the two guys, who were checking Sakuno out earlier, scoff and walk off muttering about "hot girls always having boyfriends," he took off his sunglasses and smirked at Sakuno.

"Looks good on you," she laughed nervously then tried to play it off.

"How about we go swimming? It's just way too hot to just lie here," Taking off his hoodie (making Sakuno blush at the sight of his toned body), Sasori nodded when an idea came to him. Sakuno, however, didn't see his mischievous expression.

Suddenly, Sakuno was upside down over Sasori's shoulder.

She screamed and giggled as he ran quickly yet carefully sprinted to the water before diving into the cool, refreshing liquid.

As the two resurfaced, they both knew that this trip was definitely a good idea.

* * *

Sakuno lay back on the towel dripping wet.

Panting heavily, she looked up at Sasori, who was following behind just was soaked as she was.

She smiled at him as he dropped down onto his towel next to her ruffling his red locks that had clung to his forehead.

Sakuno sat up and leaned over him, mindful of her dripping hair. Deep sky blue met copper. She then, unexpectedly, pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth. She pulled back in mortification of her actions, but Sasori stopped her by placing his hand on her cheek. As the red head began to sit up, he gradually pulled her towards him until their lips met passionately.

Sasori quickly over powered Sakuno in their lip lock while Sakuno placed her hands on his chest. Sakuno moaned as the kiss grew more heated, but remembered where they were and what exactly this was leading to.

Sakuno was still a virgin, and even though she wanted her first time with Sasori, she didn't want it to be on a beach of all places. She placed her hands on his chest to gently push him away. Sakuno's silent plea was unheeded when his hands started to roam a bit. When he started to kiss her neck, she finally managed her words.

"S-s-sasori-kun, please-ah! Please stop!" Sasori paused in his menstruations at the sound of her begging and looked at the hazy eyed Sakuno. He felt embarrassment shoot through him.

"Sorry," he said with a slight flush on his cheeks placing his hands in his lap. He noticed he was quite turned on and he hoped Sakuno didn't see.

Curse these thin shorts.

Not noticing his predicament, she gave him a gentle smile touching his cheek.

"It's okay. I think we just need something to cool us down, alright?" Sasori bobbed his head in agreement. Sakuno stood.

"I'll go get us some water. Is that alright with you?" Sasori mumbled a yes. With that she went ahead to the snack bar.

Sasori waited until she was gone to let out a quiet groan.

He couldn't believe he had almost lost his control.

He took another look at his pants before getting up and running to the ocean to "cool down."

Hormones are such a pain.

* * *

"Thank you, keep the change," Sakuno said cheerfully.

Taking the two bottles of water, she walked back towards Sasori.

Remembering the events that occurred, a blush grew on her cheeks despite herself.

Sasori may have almost gone too far, but at least he stopped himself and apologized for his mistake

She smiled gently to herself.

He was so sweet, and that was one of the reasons she loved him so much.

Sakuno was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice the hand reach out for her.

She was suddenly pulled into a dark corner and slammed against a wall dropping the water bottles at her feet.

She looked up and saw the same two guys she passed by earlier when talking to Sasori.

Both of them had dark gray hair that was parted. One twin had his bang on the left while the other had his bang on the right. For some reason, their dark, beady eyes were outlined in brown eye liner and they had turquoise lipstick.

All in all, Sakuno thought they looked very feminine.

The twin with the bang covering his right eyes leaned over her with one hand beside her head.

"Lookie what we have here, Ukon. A new toy to play with," he leered leaning in close to the pinkette. She turned her head away from him.

"Please let me go," she begged. Both twins smirked maliciously. Grabbing her chin with his hand, the twin closest to her leaned closer.

"I don't think so," that was all he said before he slammed his lips on hers. Her eyes widened as she struggled. He then pinned her wrists to stop her thrashing. He then left her lips and started licking and nibbling her neck

"How about you ditch that red-haired trash and join us? It'll be fun right, Sakon?" the twin known as Ukon asked smirking at the fear in her eyes.

Deep sky blue eyes grew darker at what the man called Sasori.

However, neither twin noticed the change.

"Most definitely," Sakon chuckled. He looked down at Sakuno, who had her head down, her hair covering her eyes.

"You've given up already? How boring. I guess screwing you tonight will make up for-"

"Let go of me before I'm forced to hurt you," she interrupted. Sakon and Ukon looked at her in surprise.

"What did you say?" Ukon asked.

"Let go of me before I'm forced to hurt you," Sakuno repeated. Sakon and Ukon looked at each other before they burst with laughter.

"Hurt me?" Sakon sneered.

"You of all people couldn't hurt me-" he was cut off by a kick to the balls. Letting the girl's wrists go, he fell to the ground clutching his man hood with tears in his eyes. Sakuno looked at him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I did warn you," she stated. Ukon looked surprised at the girl he thought was shy, naïve, and fragile.

Just because Sakuno had the attitude of a stereotypical princess, doesn't mean she was a damsel in distress. When they were younger, Saiyuri wanted her younger siblings to be able to handle themselves in a fight just in case. She had made sure all of her younger siblings had some skills in martial arts such as boxing, judo, and karate. To put it simply, all of the Haruno siblings kicked ass.

Literally.

Sakuno, however, wasn't fond of fighting, so she would only do so if it was extremely necessary. Even if the situation did call for it, she would always apologize for the injuries she might give on a would-be opponent.

Right arm stretched out toward her, Ukon lunged at Sakuno to avenge his fallen brother (or would it be sister now?).

"You bitch!" he snarled. Instinctively, Sakuno grabbed his outstretched arm, swung him around, and pinned his arm to his back in a hammerlock. Ukon started to struggle, but he stopped when Sakuno pulled his arm further up his back.

"You, one the other hand, have made me quite upset. I don't appreciate my boyfriend being called 'trash' as you so eloquently put it. Please, never come near me or Sasori-kun. This is a warning to the both of you, but if you so choose to ignore my warning."

She applied even more pressure on his arm causing him to cry out.

"Then I won't be as kind next time."

She let him go making him stumble forward. He looked at her as she stared back at him with chilly deep sky blue eyes. Rushing to help up his brother, Ukon ran off with his brother's arm over his shoulder.

Sakuno watched them walk off until they were out of sight before dropping to her knees.

She touched her neck and felt around it slowly. After a few seconds, she didn't feel a mark on it and let out a small sigh of relief. Sakuno berated herself silently. She knew that she shouldn't have worn this bathing suit. This was the exact reason why she usually didn't divulge any skin. After this, she would definitely burn this swimsuit. Sakuno's head shot up in fear as a terrible thought grew in her head.

What would Sasori think?

Tears grew in the girl's eyes as thoughts of Sasori giving her eyes full of hurt and sadness. She didn't want to lose him, but not telling him would be worse than telling him. She sniffed quietly blinking away tears.

Once Sakuno finally stood, she bent down to pick up the sand covered water bottles and headed in Sasori's direction.

Her body was on auto pilot while her head was muddled with ways to inform Sasori of her betrayal.

* * *

Sasori gazed at his girlfriend with inquisitive eyes.

Ever since she returned from getting water, she had been acting strange. She gave him his water bottle with a fake smile and eyes clouded with some unknown emotion. Silently, she sat down in the way of the tide allowing some of the waves to wash over her and gazed at the sun. It was as if she didn't want to be near him. He knew something was definitely wrong with her, and he had to figure it out.

_BOOM!_

The sound of thunder alerted Sasori. He knew that there was a small chance of rain, but he ignored the warning to focus on his time with Sakuno. Rising up from his spot on his towel, he walked towards Sakuno and placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him startled.

"I think we should go. It's going to start raining soon, okay?" he pointed out with a smile. She returned the smile with another fake one.

"Okay, Sasori-kun," she replied.

With that said they gather up their stuff in and walked to the car in complete silence. By the time they had driven off, the first raindrop had fallen. Next thing they knew it was a downpour. Only the sound of raindrops hitting the window and the moving windshield wipers resonated throughout the car.

Attempting to kill the silence, Sasori turned on the radio.

"….all Konoha residents are requested to stay inside their homes and away from their windows," a man warned on the radio.

"Meteorologists say that this will be one of the biggest storms ever to hit Konoha, so again stay off of the roads if you can. For those who are on the roads already, drive safely in this storm. This is Naruto Uzumaki with Konoha 11 News.

Sasori glanced at the radio with furrowed brows. He really needed to get off of the road, but he still needed to drop Sakuno off. However, not only did leaving her alone seem like a bad idea right not, but her house was a long way from the beach. His house, thankfully, was a great deal closer. An idea slowly formed in his head. An idea that would be safe for both Sakuno and him and also allow him to figure out what exactly was wrong with the Sakuno.

Sasori hid a smirk.

He was a genius.

"It wouldn't be very good to stay on the road with the weather like this. Would you like to go to my house since it is closer?"

Sakuno's head shot up and looked at him.

Though Sasori was focusing on the road, he could see out of the corner of his eye the panic in Sakuno's eyes and the way that she clutched her caftan dress wrinkling the material. She looked his way and gave a shaky tilt of the lips.

"That sounds good to me," she answered.

The red headed man gave himself a pat on the back not noticing a tear slip down Sakuno's cheek.

* * *

Streams of water from a shower rained down on Sakuno's head.

Once Sasori and she finally made it to the red head's home, she decided she would take a shower to wash away the salt water from her skin. Sasori chose to do the same, so here she was washing up in her boyfriend's shower today's events still weighing heavily on her mind.

Sakuno really wanted to tell Sasori, but the fear of him being hurt and, even worse, breaking up with her. Sure she could choose not to tell him, but dishonesty wasn't very positive for a relationship.

Sakuno sighed before raising her head in determination.

She would tell him, and if he broke it off, she would understand, and wish him the best. The young pinkette reached for a bottle of her nectarine and white ginger body wash, squeezed it on the cloth, and washed away the salt on her skin then the salt in her hair with her similarly scented shampoo. She had spent the night over Sasori's house multiple times (no not in that way for all of you perverts out there!). As a result, she usually left some toiletry items or clothing over his house so she won' have to use up his own items in case she spent the night.

Sauntering out of the bathroom and drying her hair, Sakuno reached in her bag for a plastic bag that held her underwear and bra that she had, fortunately, brought just in case she need to change out of her swimsuit. She then searched for a shirt in the dresser next to the bed only to find one of Sasori's old t-shirts that was black with the kanji for eternity in purple on it.

Sakuno tried to search for any shorts in the other drawers, but she didn't find anything. Huffing irately, she tugged the shirt over her head and looked in the mirror. The shirt hung off of one shoulder and barely came to the middle of her thighs.

She turned around to see the back, and sighed in relief seeing the shirt stay in place. As long as she didn't bend over or anything, she would be alright.

A spicy scent entered her nose as she walked down the hall towards the kitchen. Her mouth watered.

Sasori stood in front of the stove arms moving to put spices and other ingredients in two unfamiliar mixtures. He wore a navy t-shirt with dark gray sweatpants, and his hair was damp from an earlier shower. The sound of Sakuno's footsteps alerted him to her presence.

"I was sort of hungry, so I'm fixing some curry," he gestured to the other pot on the stove.

"Do you want some, too? I made you a pot just in case," she smiled at his thoughtfulness.

Opening her mouth to answer, the young woman was interrupted by the growling of her stomach.

Sasori stifled a chuckle at her red face.

"I'll take that as a yes," Sakuno chuckled nervously but agreed.

When the curries were finally finished, he placed some of each in a small bowl. A mild pork and cabbage curry topped with basil for him and a very spicy shrimp and red bell pepper curry topped with red chili peppers for her.

Sakuno couldn't help but grin in giddiness at her food.

She always had a love for spicy food ever since she was child.

The two dug into their food with vigor given that both hadn't eaten anything but breakfast.

When they were finished, they quietly washed dishes and sat on the couch to watch a movie afterwards. Sakuno leaned against the couch with her legs tucked under her while Sasori had his hands behind his head and leaned against the couch as well. Sakuno looked at Sasori out of the corner of her eye. She decided that now would be the time to tell him.

"Sasori-kun?" he glances at her with a lifted brow. She didn't meet his eyes as she looked down at her now extended knees.

"What wrong?" she bit her lip before looking at him with sad eyes. She opened her mouth, but then, the sound of thunder resonated throughout the house causing it to shake cutting her off. Suddenly the lights shut off and the television screen turned black.

Sakuno gasped and froze at the heavy darkness that clouded her eyes.

She felt Sasori shift. His hand moved around before his hand settled on her hand.

"Sakuno, are you alright?" she nodded but then remembered he couldn't see her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ok, wait here. It's probably just the storm, but I'm going to go check the circuit breaker anyway, okay?"

"Okay, be safe," the male smiled at her worry and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. However, Sakuno, feeling his presence nearing her, placed her finger on his lip, but gave him a quick peck on the cheek instead.

Sasori pulled back shocked.

Sakuno didn't accept his kiss?

Okay, something was definitely wrong.

He walked away without questioning her, but the moment he came back he would definitely find out what was up with her.

Sakuno gave a sigh feeling somewhat relived that he didn't question her strange actions, but the relief was short lived when she realized that she still had to tell him the not-so-good news.

Sakuno wiped her lips in disgust as she remembered Sakon's lips on hers. She almost hated him for that. She was, on the other hand, grateful that it wasn't her first kiss or else she would be a little worse for wear.

It may seem like a stupid reason, but, to Sakuno, first kisses were always supposed to be with someone you love not with a bastard you didn't even know. That's why she was glad that Sasori was her first kiss.

Thought when she first met Sasori, she never did think that he would ever be her first kiss.

Always a fan of art, Sakuno went to an art show in Suna when one piece caught her attention. The picture was of a girl leaning against a will with tears coming from her eyes though her face was emotionless. The background was completely red and painted like a storm.

Although it may not have seemed like much to one person, to Sakuno it spoke volumes. She had asked to see the person who created such a melancholy yet beautiful work of art, and that's when she met Sasori.

He seemed like an unfriendly person at first angry at the world for whatever reason. Yet, his was shocked to hear that Sakuno understood the deeper meanings behind Beautiful Tempest, the name of the artwork. Sasori had given respect to Sakuno, something he didn't and still doesn't give easily, for having a good eye.

He showed her some of his other artwork and even confided in her about his love for puppets and the like. Sakuno respected his love for art and absolutely love the debates they'd have on the styles on many artists.

Still, they had their differences.

While Sakuno tried to sugar coat things to be kind, Sasori was brutal and didn't care if he hurt someone's feelings (until he met Sakuno of course).

Especially when it came to art.

That was one thing they would usually argue about, but would understand and honor each other's conflicting personalities.

In that short time, they slowly fell in love with each other, however their romance was almost cut short when Sakuno had to go back to Konoha.

Getting on the train, she had looked back at him with sorrowful eyes and he had gazed back with comforting eyes in spite of the pain in his own chest.

She cried for almost two hours when she returned home, and it had taken Saiyuri, Sakuya, and Sakura to help her numb the pain with James Bond movies and a crap load of ice cream.

On one Saturday morning, however, a knock on her door had made her get up. She had opened her door only for eyes to widen at the familiar copper eyes staring back at her.

Sobbing, she rushed to hug him in complete joy.

The best part was when he informed her about how he would be moving to Konoha permanently, and how he would open his own art studio to teach others about the arts.

Sakuno was so very happy, and their relationship bloomed from that moment on.

"It's most definitely the storm," Sasori's voice broke Sakuno from her reminiscing. The pinkette looked up at him as he carried a lit storm lantern. He handed her a flashlight while keeping another one in his hand.

"We have no choice but to wait it out," he mumbled exhaling heavily. Plopping himself down on the couch, he turned to her after setting down the lantern.

"So, what was it you were going to tell me earlier?" Sakuno tensed inhaling sharply. Sasori watched her movements through the lantern's glow.

"Well, something happened at the beach," Sasori raised both eyebrows.

"What happened exactly," he asked cautiously. Sakuno hesitated before telling him what happened.

By the time she had gotten to the part with Sakon kissing her, Sasori's face had gotten dark. She managed not to shake while telling the story, but her voice, regrettably, trembled a bit.

She then finished her three minute story while it felt like three excruciatingly long hours. Looking towards Sasori, she noticed he wasn't saying anything. His hair covered his eyes, so she couldn't read his expression. Deep sky blue eyes filled with tears.

He was really angry with her.

Sasori's thoughts, on the other hand, were the exact opposite of what Sakuno thought they were. The red head was laughing on the inside.

That's what the big problem was?

Granted, he could see why Sakuno would be afraid of tell him, but he's wouldn't be mad at her. Of course he's mad at those two bastard's who dared to put their filthy hands on **his **girlfriend, but those two had gotten what they deserved when Sakuno beat the living daylights out of them.

He couldn't help but feel a surge pride at her for that. Not to mention that she defended him, though he wouldn't have minded knocking some sense into them on his own.

Sasori looked at Sakuno from under his tousled locks. He noticed she was looking at him with tear-filled eyes. Although he was happy nothing was terribly wrong with her and she hadn't been hurt, he couldn't help but want to tease her a little.

"Sasori-kun? Are you alright?" she inhaled sharply.

"I'm sorry. I understand if you're angry with me," she stated quietly.

She heard shuffling and turned only to back away a few inches from Sasori's face that had suddenly become closer.

"Sasori-kun?" Sakuno backed away some more when her back hit the arm of the couch stopping her. With each hand placed beside her head, Sasori leaned over her.

"Saso-Mmph!" she started to call his name a third time, but was cut off by his lips over hers. Sakuno placed her hand on his chest and started to push gently much like she did at the beach. This time, however, Sasori didn't comply with her silent request. Instead, he seized her wrists gently, and placed them over her head.

He nipped her lips and caused her to gasp. His tongue snuck slyly into her mouth making her to moan softly.

Needing to take a breath, Sasori parted from her and leaned his forehead against hers eyes closed.

"S-sasori-kun?" she called to him softly. He opened his eyes and looked down at her. Her hair surrounded her like a halo while eyes were clouded.

"Are you mad at me, Sasori-kun?" she asked through swollen lips. The red head breathed a chuckle and pulled himself off of her. Sakuno sat up and watched as he settled against the opposite end of the couch.

"Of course I'm not. It's not your fault in the first place," he glanced at her teasingly.

"Unless, you enjoyed it," Sakuno's eyes widened in mortification before the girl shook her head pink hair flying.

Sasori chuckled and looked at her with soft eyes.

Standing, he reached out his hand.

"Come here," she smiled happy he wasn't upset. She placed her hand in his unaware of what he was planning.

Unexpectedly, she was being carried by Sasori like a bride over the threshold.

"Sasori-kun, what are you doing!" she shrieked surprised grabbing his shirt so she won't fall.

Sasori kept silent walking towards the bedroom the lantern and flashlights forgotten. Using the glow from the lightning, Sasori maneuvered his way towards his bed room, laying Sakuno on the bed. Looming over her, he pecked her on the lips.

"However, just because I'm not mad, doesn't mean that I won't erase every existence of that bastard's lips on your skin," Sasori smirked devilishly.

Face completely red, Sakuno covered her face in humiliation.

"D-don't say things like that! It's embarrassing!" he chuckled and removed her hands pinning them like earlier.

"Tell me where else he kissed you," he placed his lips on hers and moved his lips over hers slowly.

"Since I already have your lips covered," he continued. She turned from him, cheeks flaming, before slipping her hand from his. She gestured to her neck.

"On your neck, huh? Well, I'll just have to take care of that, won't I?"

Sasori kissed her neck softly before he bit it.

Sakuno squeaked at the show of brutality only to moan when he started to lap up the small amount of blood that trickled from the fresh wound.

He kissed other parts of her neck and did the same making Sakuno call out his name softly.

Using one of his hands, he dragged it down her body slowly to the end of her (or his) shirt.

Though he liked to see her in his clothes, he did like to see her in nothing at all as well.

Pulling up her shirt, Sasori looked surprised at her lack of pants.

He thought she was at least wearing a pair of shorts under the shirt.

"No pants, Sakuno?" he spoke as his hand squeezed her chest.

"Were you hoping to seduce me? How bold," Sakuno shook her head with her free hand holding onto his arm.

"N-no-Ah! I-I couldn't f-find an-Ah-pants," she managed to say through his groping.

Smirking at her innocent answer, he returned to kissing her using both hands to roam over her body.

"How strange. You still managed to seduce me without trying." Sasori sighed stopping his ministrations on Sakuno's body. She looked up at him with lust-clouded eyes.

"Sakuno? Do you want to?" he asked staring down at her seriously.

"We can stop if you wish," As much as he wanted to go farther (the tent in his pants was a testament to that), he wouldn't dare do anything she didn't want.

"No, I want to keep going," her soft voice spoke out. He studied her for a second.

There was no hesitation in her eyes nor was there any fear. Her eyes, though filled with lust, were clear and filled with love for him.

Sasori couldn't help the tender smile stretched on his face. He rubbed her cheek affectionately.

"Okay, then let's be sure to take this slow, okay?"

Sakuno grabbed his face and pulled it to hers in a kiss which he returned.

As the rain resounded throughout the house, they became lost in one another ignoring everything around them.

* * *

The morning sun peaked through the windows shining down on a sleeping pink-haired girl.

Sakuno opened her eyes only to shut them in response to the sun's blinding rays.

Turning away from the window, she reached over to feel Sasori on the other side of the bed.

Feeling nothing, she sat up slowly and looked around for the man.

"Sasori-kun?" she moved to get out of bed only to cringe at the pain that shot between her legs reminding her of yesterday's events.

Face matching the color of a tomato, she braced herself as she slowly stood from the bed, and searched for something to wear. Seeing the shirt borrowed yesterday along with her underwear, she put them on and wondered into the hall.

Sakuno walked around confused until she noticed movement in one of the rooms.

She opened the door quietly and saw a shirtless Sasori in front of a painting canvas. He added soft strokes of paint to it. She walked closer to get a better view of the painting only to gasp.

It was a picture of a girl with pink hair similar to her. She rested on what looked to be a bed and the only thing that covered her was a sheet. Her hands reached out to the person looking at the person. Her mouth was parted in a delicate smile while her deep sky blue eyes were soft. The girl was incredibly beautiful, and Sakuno noticed how similar the girl was appearance wise.

"Do you like it?" Sasori, having heard her gasp, turned to her.

"Where did you get this?" she inquired.

"Let's just say last night's **event **inspired me," she blushed at his innuendo.

"But, it's not finished just yet," Sasori sighed disappointedly. Sakuno giggled before hugging him.

"Even if it's not finished, I think it's absolutely astounding. Thank you, Sasori-kun," Putting down the palette, he wrapped his arms around her waist laying his head on her stomach. Gazing down at him lovingly, she kissed his face before settling on his lips.

Sakuno remembered something.

Taking her lips away from him, she gazed down at Sasori with a question in her eyes as he pulled her into his lap.

"Do you have a name for this painting, Sasori-kun?"

Sasori smirked.

"Yes I do."

Sakuno stared at him curiously.

"My Muse, My Love."

* * *

**Okay, so this is just an idea I had off of the top of my head.**

**I may just make a oneshot for the other couples as well.**

**If I do decide to make one, it'll be Sakuya and Hidan next, so stay tuned!**

**I also know I need to update Playlist and OCaA.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**~Saiyuri**


End file.
